An optical cable may be implemented in applications in which data is communicated between host systems. For example, a first host system may transmit data to a second host system via the optical cable. Optical connectors may be attached to one or more of the ends of the optical cable to provide a mechanical coupling between the optical cable and one of the host systems.
To effectively communicate optical signals, components included in the optical connectors are sometimes aligned following construction of the optical connector. In the alignment process, there may be a trade-off between quality of the components and the precision with which the components are positioned relative to one another. For example, increasing the quality of an optical transmitter may allow an optical fiber to be more crudely positioned relative to the optical transmitter. The positioning of components and inclusion of high-quality components may impose significant expenses to the manufacturing of optical connectors.
Additionally, dimensions of optical connectors are decreasing while data rates at which data is communicated via the optical connectors are increasing. Thus, the ability to design an optical connector with some alignment tolerance while manufacturing economically viable optical connectors is becoming increasingly difficult.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.